


Push

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I hate this too, I liked this idea but the fic just SUCKS ASS, I ruiNED THE IDEA, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: "I came to my little brother's wedding and now everyone is pushing us together and trying to get us to talk because we're the only single people here" Prompt





	Push

"I now pronounce you husband. And husband. You may now kiss the groom"

Shiro clapped loudly as Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance "That's my baby brother!" Shiro cheered as Keith turned to glare at him with tears in his eyes. Shiro only smiled and waved. Keith and Lance had been dating for over four years before Keith finally manned up to pop the question.

At first, Shiro didn't believe him because he put off proposing for nearly a year, but once he showed the ring to Shiro and asked how to do it, he was so proud. Even if his brother who was six years younger than him was getting married first. Shiro knows he could've proposed to Adam. But school was something important. He pushed the thought from his head and watched them walk down the aisle together.

Shiro found him a few minutes later, hugging him tightly "Congratulations" He whispered, messing up Keith's hair a bit.

Keith groaned but smiled, hugging him back "Thanks, Shiro" He whispered.

Shiro glanced at Lance, offering a hand to him as he pulled him in, the three hugging each other "Welcome to the family" Shiro grinned.

"Thank you Takashi" Lance mumbled softly.

"Please, Shiro. I've told you for two years" Shiro smiled at him.

"Group hug without me? Guys!" Pidge pouted, moving between everyone's chests to stand between Shiro and Keith, hugging Keith's chest. They all laughed as Shiro went to pull away before getting trapped by another arm.

"Aw, man I love hugs" Hunk grinned, squeezing everyone.

"I do too" Allura laughed, hugging Shiro and Pidge as she joined in "The whole extended family" She joked.

"With sissy Lura!" Lance joked as Keith shook his head.

"You can see the disappointment in his face" Pidge whispered.

"Pidge!" Matt frowned before smiling at her "Come on, Mom wants to talk"

"Oh! Finally my suit!" They grinned, pushing away from them to run to Matt's side, taking his hand "I'll be back!"

Shiro stared at Matt as Matt glanced at him and frowned. Shiro smiled softly as Matt turned around quickly, leading Pidge out of the room. Allura smiled to herself as she walked after Matt, putting a hand on his shoulder "Matthew" She grinned "Um, Can we catch up a bit?"

Matt stared at her for a short bit before shrugging softly "Uh, sure?" He asked "Pidge just, go find mom" He waved as she ran off down the hall before turning to Allura "What is it?"

"I uh, wanted to talk to you! Duh" She giggled, taking his arm and walking "Walk and talk with me" She insisted.

Hunk smiled as Allura walked with Matt, turning to Lance and Keith "So all we have to do is get Shiro and Matt together to talk, what's the game plan?"

"We talk to them, drop them off with each other, and I leave with Allura while they stay and talk" Keith whispered, patting Lance's shoulder before kissing him softly "I'll be right back" He smiled, jogging to his brother, hugging him from the side as they talked "Hey, Shiro"

"Hi, Keith" Shiro smiled, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders "How's the wedding day?"

"Even better than I could've ever imagined" He smiled "How's the best man?"

Shiro shrugged "He's good" Shiro laughed, messing up Keith's hair as they approached Matt and Allura.

"Oh! Hey Allura" Keith smiled, softly pushing Shiro towards them "Have you seen the cake yet?"

"No, should I?" Allura smiled, walking closer with Matt.

"Yeah, come with me!" Keith grinned, taking her hand to walk with her through the hall.

Shiro watched in confusion, glancing at Matt as Matt stared at Keith and Allura. Shiro looked away when Matt made brief eye contact and looked around instead.

"Nice wedding" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah! Definitely" Shiro whispered quickly.

"Very.. white" Matt breathed, rubbing his arm anxiously as he looked around.

"Uh... yeah" Shiro whispered quietly before clearing his throat.

~

"What are they doing?" Pidge whispered, watching them from the pews.

"I have no idea" Allura sighed.

"I know it's not flirting" Keith muttered, frowning.

~

"So.." Shiro mumbled, biting his lip slightly.

"Yeah..." Matt whispered back.

"I'm gonna go find out where Keith and Allura went" Shiro mumbled quickly.

"Yep, Gonna go find Lance or Pidge now, bye" Matt rambled off as they parted ways.

~

Pidge lowered their head to rest on the pews "Sweet Jesus.." They whispered.

Keith sighed as he stood up to go after Shiro, smiling at him as he approached "Shiro! There you are!"

"Keith" Shiro smiled "The weirdest thing just happened" He sighed.

"What happened?" Keith smirked.

"I didn't know Matt was here. I mean I figure Pidge since Lance is friends with them and Sam was Keith's teacher, but I never thought of him being here"

"Wasn't he dating Lance in high school?" Keith asked.

"And then I gave up on him, and, I got with Adam" Shiro explained.

"And then Adam.." Keith gestured his hand around "Last year and now you're both single" Keith nodded.

Shiro perked his head up a little before glaring at Keith "Did you ditch me with Matt because you thought I still liked him?" He whispered.

"What? No" Keith laughed softly "You've got such an imagination" Keith muttered.

Shiro rolled his eyes and looked away "Yeah, I guess" He mumbled.

"I'm gonna go find Allura again, she's probably stuffing wedding mints in her purse" He joked.

Shiro laughed and nodded to him "Have fun fighting her over that"

Keith sighed as he came back to Pidge.

"What was that?!" They whisper-screamed at Keith.

"Me trying not to get us caught" Keith muttered "Shiro caught on" He frowned.

"Good thing Matt is too much of an airhead" Pidge whispered, readjusting their bow-tie "You losers stay here while I go find Matt" They muttered, standing up and walking down the hall.

"They are feisty as hell" Keith whispered.

"You're a married man" Hunk whispered back, hitting his head.

"Ow! I never said I liked them" Keith defended "Kind of wish Lance was like that in bed though" He mumbled, smiling.

~

"Matt!" Pidge smiled at their brother "How's it going?"

"It's.. going" Matt mumbled slightly, glancing at Pidge "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go hang with Lance or something"

"Lance and Keith are too busy being gay and cute" They laughed "I have to admit, they're pretty perfect together"

"Yeah?" Matt asked, glancing at them.

"Yeah" They grinned, bumping into Shiro "Oh! Hey Shiro!" They smiled, holding on to Matt's sleeve

"Hey kiddo" Shiro laughed, glancing up Matt before glancing at Pidge again.

"Hey, Oh, shoot- I forgot my necklace in the bathroom when I changed, I'll be right back" They called as they quickly ran down the hall.

"..They don't wear a necklace, do they?" Shiro frowned.

"They hate them" Matt sighed, looking at Shiro "..I think they're planning something" Matt muttered.

"I talked to Keith and Keith said that it's not planned, but.." Shiro sighed "I think they're trying to set us up"

"Oh, I know they are" Matt laughed "I know" He muttered.

"..Wanna just kiss and stick together to make it look like they won?" Shiro whispered.

Matt laughed softly, covering his nose as he snorted "You're bad" He mumbled.

Shiro shrugged and winked at him.

~

"Is it working?" Pidge asked with a smile.

"I think so" Hunk grinned.

"Leave it to the pros" Pidge grinned widely, leaning on Keith's shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

~

"You know what's actually funny?" Matt mumbled "I never dated anyone since I found out you were with Adam. I cried for months and never got over it" Matt admitted "And the thing is, I don't even know" Matt laughed.

Shiro laughed too "Why are you telling me this?" Shiro mumbled.

"To get it off my chest?" He whispered, "I don't know.." He sighed "

"I only got with Adam and gave him a chance because I thought you'd never like me.." Shiro mumbled.

Matt froze a little, staring at him "I waited ten years to hear you actually liked me back?!" Matt screamed, glancing around before lowering his voice "All this time.." Matt sighed.

"It's kinda funny.." Shiro laughed "They're trying to set us up and we actually like each other"

"A little bit" Matt laughed with him before frowning "What now?"

"Dance?" Shiro grinned, offering his hand.

"Gladly" Matt whispered, taking his hand with a wide smile.


End file.
